


You're Like Me

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [35]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), avengers age of ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Quicksilver saving you and then realizing that you’re a mutant too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Like Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [You're Like Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138521) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



You had been with the Avengers for a while now working hard with them and now you were working on infiltrating a Hydra base like there was no other. This one was different. The scepter that Loki had when he had came here a few years ago was here. They were drawing onto it’s power which meant that the there was trouble right here.

 

You shot blue waves of power out of your hands hitting some of the hydra scum that was shooting at you.

 

“Language.” You heard Cap say.

 

You quirked your eyebrow. “Language really Cap?” You questioned as you blasted another hydra scumbag  with your powers.

 

“It sort of slipped out.” Cap said defending himself.

 

“Sure it did.” You said as you brought your hand back hitting another agent in the nose. “You need to get to the now Cap.” You hadn’t even noticed someone was sneaking up behind you. You felt someone grab onto you and the air left your lungs as something was taking you away from the battle.

 

Your feet touched the ground again and you turned to see bright blue eyes. “Who the hell are you?” You questioned your hands glowing blue out of normalcy since you had felt like you were in danger.

 

The man’s eyes widened. “You’re…”

 

You looked at him with wide eyes. “What?”

 

“You’re like me.” He said with a thick accent.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You have special gifts.”

 

You nodded your head.

 

“I thought that you were in danger.”

 

“And you saved me.” You said realizing what he had done. You were shocked to know that he had saved you thinking that you were in danger. He didn’t know that you were special like him.

 

He nodded his head.

 

“Why?”

 

“You may be an avenger but you are like me.” He said before darting off. He wouldn’t admit anything else to you.

 

“Y/N where are you?” You heard Clint over your com.

 

“Um… that’s the problem.” You said into your com. “I have no idea. But I met someone who’s like me.”

 

“Super speed?”

 

“Yes… how…”

 

“Don’t ask…” Clint said gruffly.

 

You blinked in confusion. Did Clint have a run in with him? But you really did need to find out who he was. You weren’t going to admit it he was… well he was very handsome. Too bad he was on the wrong side of things.

 

 


End file.
